In the toy vehicle industry, small toy trains are often run on wooden tracks. These railway systems are designed to grow with the child. In other words, railway configurations can range from very simple ovals to complex systems incorporating bridges, buildings, tunnels, and towns. Many other accessories are available as well such as: toy figurines, bushes, shrubs, and trees to lend the system a realistic effect; playmats, playboards, and play tables on which to build a railway system; carry bags and boxes in which to store the railway system when not in use; and, storybooks, iron-ons, decals, and coloring books to further stimulate the child's imagination.
The railway configurations are built from individual track sections. The track sections range in size and shape. There are countless possibilities for individual track sections: some are straight; some feature switching mechanisms; some are curved; some are ascending for connection to another track positioned at a higher level; and, some comprise bridge segments, buildings, or tunnels.
One of the most important aspects of these railway systems is that the track sections be interchangeable. Accordingly, each track section typically has a male connector at one end and a female connector at an opposing end. This allows the track sections to be connected end to end in variety of configurations. Adding to the interchangeability of the track sections is the fact that these track sections are usually reversible having rails impregnated on the top and bottom.
As these toy railway systems are designed for children beginning at preschool age, safety is an issue. Designers endeavor to create aesthetically pleasing toy railway systems while at the same time eliminating safety hazards for young children. Therefore, designs that include small removable parts that could be swallowed are avoided.
One of the problems facing designers today is the connection of incoming, ascending segments to other track sections, such as bridge segments, which are positioned at a different height than the incoming, ascending segment. In the case of a bridge segment, as the ascending segments are connected to the bridge, the coupling, consisting of the male portion of one piece frictionally engaging the female portion of the other piece, is often suspended off the bridge segment in midair. This coupling must be supported to insure its integrity. Therefore, a method for supporting the coupling must be devised which allows for maximum interchangeability and is safe for preschool children.
Prior art support systems fail to provide this interchangeability and safety. For example, one design features a bridge segment having female connector portions on either end. The female connector portions are located within the profile of the bridge with the bridge providing the support for the male-female connection. Such a design is illustrated in learning Curve Toys' 1997 Wholesale Catalog. This design does not offer the interchangeability sought because at some point in the railway system, two male connectors will meet each other necessitating the addition of an adapter section having two female connectors.
Another design comprises a bridge segment having a removable connector support. The removable support is force fit between two restraining pegs located on the underside of the bridge. The removable support extends beyond the profile of the bridge below the coupling to provide support to the coupling. This design is not desirable because the removable support can be lost or become worn and, subsequently, provide little if any, support.
Thus, there exists a need for a connection support which is safe, provides the requisite interchangeability, and remains reliable over many uses.